


The Rise and Fall of Arle Najda and the Demons From Hell

by OurGoodSir



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Screenplay/Script Format, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24974017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OurGoodSir/pseuds/OurGoodSir
Summary: After discovering Arle's secret power, the people of Suzuran, Primp, and Puyo Hell figure out what to do with her, creating massive problems with her and everyone else.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	The Rise and Fall of Arle Najda and the Demons From Hell

**Author's Note:**

> This work was written for the English Puyo Puyo Channel. If you would like to join, the first 100 people can join here: https://discord.gg/NKEA859  
> If you would like to see the work on what it was originally written on, you can find it here: https://docs.google.com/document/d/11b3Ttpm4YZkHPPNbdMcpHWolJ_owf55N4yuArCGi4Pc/edit?usp=sharing  
> There are stylistic differences between these two versions.

**SCENE 1: NAHE WOODS - NIGHT**

_ Ringo lays on her stomach amongst a burning forest. Her clothes are torn in multiple places, and her face is covered in burn marks. In front of her lies Arle, who has engulfed herself in flames and has donned a mask on her face. The smoke makes it difficult for Ringo to speak. _

**RINGO:** Arle… why? Why did you do this? It was all going so well… 

**ARLE:** **_Don’t call me that!_ ** That person died the moment you betrayed me! Now, I shall be  _ Lillith! _

**RINGO:** Arle… Lillith… It doesn’t matter anymore. What happened to the secret?

**LILLITH:** Why should I care? I’m not gonna see any of you again after this!

**RINGO:** ( _ She laughs through her coughing _ ) You talk so big about how you’ve changed… but I know why you did all of this. It’s… almost comical, now that I think about it.

**LILLITH:** And what reason might that be?

**RINGO:** You’re… just… 

_ Ringo passes out. _

**LILLITH:** Hmph. Even as you fade away, you still stick by my side. And look where that got you.

_ Lilith walks away from Ringo’s unconscious body as the fire roars around them. _

**_Several days prior…_ **

**SCENE 2: PRIMP MAGIC SCHOOL - AFTERNOON**

_ Amitie sits at her classroom, making constant glances at the clock. Currently, it reads 1:59. Raffina notices this. _

**RAFFINA:** What are you doing?

**AMITIE:** I’m getting excited, of course! Aren’t you ready for summer to be here?

**RAFFINA:** Why should I? It’s not like I’m going to change anything about my life. I’m still going to practice just as much with my magic as normal. I’ve heard you’ve been lacking in that department as well.

**AMITIE:** Sure, I’m not the best, but who cares? Nobody talks about that when there’s bigger news to talk about… like the sun, shining as high in the sky as it possibly can! Just imagine everything you can do in that time. You could kick back and enjoy a nice glass of lemonade, or explore all the wonders of the world!

_ Raffina’s face hasn’t changed since Amitie started talking. _

**AMITIE:** Maybe you would prefer to, I don’t know, fight a mummy?

_ Raffina remains stagnant. _

**AMITIE:** ...Or maybe this? This’ll be right up your alley!

_ She points to a poster on the wall. It reads: _

**30th Annual Suzuran Carnival**

**Coming June 24, 2021!**

**Theme: Masquerade!**

_ Still, Raffina remains stone-faced. _

**AMITIE:** ...Or maybe you have better things to do. You think they’ll mind if I take the poster, though? Nobody’s gonna see it here after this.

**RAFFINA:** You haven’t changed since elementary school, have you?

**_RIIIIIIIIIIIIING!_ **

_ Amitie looks around before grabbing the poster and immediately walking out of the classroom, looking at Raffina the entire time. Raffina stays in her seat and watches Amitie awkwardly walk out the door. _

**RAFFINA:** I’ll take that as a “no”.

_ As Amitie bolts out of the door, she is immediately greeted by Arle and Carbuncle. _

**ARLE:** There you are! I’ve been waiting outside for hours now!

**AMITIE:** But you know when school’s out for me. Why’d you do that?

**ARLE:** I couldn’t contain my excitement! Carby can’t, either!

**CARBUNCLE:** Gugu gu gugugu!

**AMITIE:** Oh, I can’t even think of all the possibilities! There’s too many!

**ARLE:** We could spend our time enjoying lemonade!

**AMITIE:** Or exploring all the wonders of the world!

**ARLE:** Or maybe even fighting a mummy! Or-

**SCENE 3: BALD MOUNTAIN**

_ The camera zooms out and reveals that Dark Prince has been on his couch watching all of this from his fireplace in his own place in Puyo Hell called “Bald Mountain”.  _

**DARK PRINCE:** Hmph. I’ve seen enough.

_ He grabs a bucket of water and splashes it onto the fireplace, cutting out the live footage. _

**DARK PRINCE:** How? How do Arly and Carbunny enjoy spending so much time with her friends, and yet refuse to be around me?

_ Demiserf walks in from behind the couch. _

**DEMISERF:** Really, sir? You’re still going at it with her? When will you learn to give up?

_ Dark Prince turns around to look at Demiserf. _

**DARK PRINCE:** “Sir”?

**DEMISERF:** What else would I call you? You’re my higher-up, after all.

**DARK PRINCE:** Haven’t I told you this? I may control your paycheck, but you don’t have to be so formal! Just call me Evan!

**DEMISERF:** Evan?

**DARK PRINCE:** Evan von Irwin Lance! It’s the name my family has had for the past 3 generations! For the past 3 million years, even! You should know that more than anyone else!

**DEMISERF:** ( _ Sighs _ )  _ Evan _ , sir, you run one of the most important places below Earth. Shouldn’t you act like one? Shouldn’t you, maybe,  _ not _ creep on a girl whenever you have free time?

**DARK PRINCE:** Come on! Haven’t you ever felt love before?

**DEMISERF:** Does that even matter?

**DARK PRINCE:** I’ll take that as a yes. So don’t judge me with my love!

**DEMISERF:** Whatever you say, boss.

**DARK PRINCE:** And don’t call me boss, either!

**SCENE 4: SUZURAN HIGH - AFTERNOON**

_ Amitie, Arle, and Carbuncle stand outside Suzuran High, waiting for the bell to ring. _

**ARLE:** You know what feels weird?

**AMITIE:** What?

**ARLE:** This is gonna be the last time we do this for a while. I’ve done this so many times that I’ll probably do it again tomorrow out of habit! ( _ She and Carbuncle laugh _ )

**AMITIE:** It’s gonna be even weirder for me. Imagine not going to school anymore!

_ Arle doesn’t respond. _

**AMITIE:** Oh. Right. Sorry. I forgot about that.

**_RIIIIIIIIIIIIING!_ **

_ The usual affairs happen for the end of the school day. All the other students pour out, followed by Ringo. _

**ARLE:** Hey there, freshman graduate! How do you feel?

**RINGO:** Personally? It just feels like any other day to me. Besides the fact that I’m not gonna do this again, everything  _ is _ the same, isn’t it?

**AMITIE:** Oh, I know how you feel about school. I, personally, think it’s a relief! All that magic training was starting to get tiring.

**RINGO:** Yeah, when I think about it from your point of view, I get where you’re coming from. It must be repetitive doing all those different types of magic. Learning procedures for how to do nature magic, then having to completely forget about them when learning fire magic, and then having to do-

**AMITIE:** Fire magic?

**ARLE:** Fire magic?!

**RINGO:** What? Did I get something wrong?

**AMITIE:** No, but… I’ve never heard anything about fire magic.

**RINGO:** Huh. It’s such a common part of everyday life, I’d expect it would be a part of the magic system as well. You  _ really _ don’t know anything about fire magic?

**AMITIE:** Well… 

**RINGO:** Hold on, couldn’t we just ask Accord?

**AMITIE:** Oh, yeah! She’s been teaching magic for decades! She  _ has _ to know!

_ Ringo and Amitie run in the direction of Primp Magic School. Arle and Carbuncle stay put, and the other two notice. _

**AMITIE:** Arle? Aren’t you going to join us?

**ARLE:** Uh… go on ahead! I’ll go to my place and keep it warm for you guys.

**RINGO:** Alright, then. Your loss.

_ Ringo and Amitie continue on. _

**CARBUNCLE:** Gu?

**ARLE:** I don’t know when, Carby. I just don’t know.

**SCENE 5: MRS. ACCORD’S OFFICE**

_ Mrs. Accord is working through paperwork on her desk as Popoi sits beside her. Suddenly, she gets a knock on the door. _

**MRS. ACCORD:** Hm? Now, who could want even more help after the school day’s over?

_ She opens the door. Amitie and Ringo are on the other side. _

**MRS. ACCORD:** Oh, it’s you two! What an unexpected sight.

**RINGO:** Wait, you remember me? I don’t even remember the last time I was here.

**MRS. ACCORD:** I remember everyone! Now, what might you two be here for?

**AMITIE:** So this came up in a conversation… is there anyone out there who practices fire magic?

**MRS. ACCORD:** ( _ Chuckles _ ) There is no such thing as fire magic, sweetie! Even if it was, it would be too dangerous for any of you to learn.

**POPOI:** We don’t want any of our precious students to purrn alive!

**MRS. ACCORD:** Is there anything more?

**RINGO:** No, that’s about it.

**MRS. ACCORD:** Then have a nice summer!

_ Ringo and Amitie leave. _

**MRS. ACCORD:** Although… no, that even that could be possible.

**SCENE 6: ARLE’S SITE - AFTERNOON**

_ Ringo and Amitie arrive at where Arle and Carbuncle regularly hang out, which is three logs surrounding a campfire. Sure enough, there they are. The fire has already lit up. _

**AMITIE:** Ah, you set up for us!

**RINGO:** It’s pretty hot today, but I appreciate the thought. How’d you do it? Did you rub two sticks together?

**ARLE:** Yup! Learned it from Draco! Uh, where’d I put the sticks… 

_ She starts to search around the fire for the sticks. _

**ARLE:** I swear I put it somewhere…

**AMITIE:** Wouldn’t you have just put it in the fire?

**ARLE:** Oh yeah! How could I forget? 

**RINGO:** Why would that even be important to show? It’s an interesting talent, but it’s not that impressive.

**AMITIE:** Hey, if she wants to show off, let her! How else could you walk if you can’t take the first step?

**RINGO:** Fine. Still a bit weird, though.

**ARLE:** So, you two seem available tonight… wanna just chill out here? We could plan out the rest of the summer!

_ Ringo and Amitie look at each other and laugh. _

**ARLE:** What’s so funny?

**AMITIE:** Oh, man, that’s the worst possible night to ask us for!

**ARLE:** Why? What am I missing out on?

**AMITIE:** You don’t know?

**RINGO:** How could you not know? You’ve been on this planet for 16 years, haven’t you?

**ARLE:** Yeah, well…

**RINGO AND AMITIE:** **_The carnival is in town!_ **

**ARLE:** ...carnival?

**RINGO:** You seriously still don’t know?

**AMITIE:** Here, let me show you!

_ Amitie hands the poster she grabbed to Arle to read. Arle looks at it and turns it upside-down. _

**AMITIE:** Um, Arle, it was right the first time.

**ARLE:** It was?

_ Arle flips it around again. _

**RINGO:** Arle, did you… never learn how to read?

_ Arle crumples the paper. _

**ARLE:** No! I never did! You two went to school for years for this, and I haven’t had a single day of it! What do you expect? That I just picked it up from other people? No! It doesn’t work like that! How have you two not figured that out yet?!

**RINGO:** You never brought it up!

**ARLE:** Oh, so it’s  _ my _ fault now that I never received education! You think I have the time for that? Everyday, I have to fend off swordsmen, dragon people, the freakin’ devil! I’m surprised I even made this far in life!

**RINGO:** How  _ did  _ you get this far?

**ARLE:** **_Shut up!_ ** That doesn’t matter right now! You act like it’s a surprise that I don’t have basic functions that everyone else has. Do you think I want to be like this? This weirdo girl that lives in the woods all day and talks to a small, yellow monster? No! I’d much rather be a part of this big and bustling world that you people have created, but I can’t!  **_I JUST CAN’T!_ **

_ Deafening silence. _

**AMITIE:** I… didn’t know you felt like that.

**RINGO:** You might need some time to yourself. Right now, I think the best course of action for all of us is to sleep on it for the night. Impulse is never the best way to respond in situations like this.

**AMITIE:** Are you sure?

**RINGO:** You can try and console her if you want, but I’m not very good at that kind of thing. Come tomorrow, we’ll all come back here and think about it all.

**AMITIE:** Still wanna go to the carnival?

**RINGO:** Yeah, I think so. Maybe we can talk about it there if we really want to.

**ARLE:** No… I really do need a moment to think. You go on ahead. I’ll stay here.

**SCENE 7: BALD MOUNTAIN**

_ Dark Prince watches Arle with his fireplace again. _

**DARK PRINCE:** Yes… yes! This has turned out  _ beautifully!  _ Tonight she sits by herself in her cozy little abode! I shall swoon her while she is completely alone! Surely she will-

_ Demiserf walks right in front of the fireplace. _

**DARK PRINCE:** Hey! You’re blocking the action!

**DEMISERF:** That’s the  _ point _ ! I’ve been trying to get your attention for the past five minutes now, but your eyes have been glued to the screen the entire time!

**DARK PRINCE:** Is it more important than this?

**DEMISERF:** Of course it-

**DARK PRINCE:** Trick question, nothing is more important than Arly!

**DEMISERF:** Who died and made you king?

**DARK PRINCE:** My uncle! Well, he never explicitly said I would be king, but I think it was heavily implied.

**DEMISERF:** “Heavily implied”?

**DARK PRINCE:** Didn’t I ever tell you how this place works? The evilest man around gets to rule this place! That’s how we keep everyone in line.

**DEMISERF:** But you just said this was a monarchy

**DARK PRINCE:** That’s because no family line can beat mine! And I continue to keep that streak going. So don’t get in my way!

**DEMISERF:** May God have mercy on your soul.

**DARK PRINCE:** Don’t talk about him! He’s done nothing for us!

_ Dark Prince leaves the room, with the intent of getting ready for Arle. _

**DEMISERF:** Huh. Now that I know  _ that _ piece of information…

**SCENE 8: SUZURAN SQUARE - EVENING**

_ Ringo, carrying a backpack, meets Amitie near the entrance of the carnival.  _

**RINGO:** There you are! Ready to enjoy this night?

**AMITIE:** As ready as I’ll ever be.

_ They walk up to the ticket booth, which Raffina is manning. Her face is as stoic as it’s even been. There’s a nametag on her work shirt, which reads, “Hi! My name is RAFFINA FLOYD”. _

**RAFFINA:** 5 for children, 7 for adults.

**RINGO:** Where would we fall into that?

**RAFFINA:** Just give me 10 and move on.

**RINGO:** Er, whatever you say.

_ She hands Raffina the money and walks in. _

**RINGO:** She didn’t even ask if we were themed.

**AMITIE:** Did you?

**RINGO:** Of course! I got my mask right here!

_ Ringo pulls out a white mask, large enough to cover her entire face. On the mask is a red lightning bolt large enough to reach all the way down to her left eye. She puts the mask on her face. _

**AMITIE:** Guess I’ll put mine on, then.

_ Amitie takes her mask, which was purple and more reminiscent of a mardi-gras mask, on her face.  _

**AMITIE:** Honestly, I’m just surprised she’s there. I thought Raffina was above that kind of job.

**RINGO:** What do you mean?

**AMITIE:** Don’t you see the bling on her?

_ Ringo looks back and sees a golden wristwatch on Raffina’s wrist. _

**RINGO:** Maybe she’s just trying to be humble. Can’t relate with the common folk if you don’t act like them, you know.

_ They stop and look around at all the possibilities at the carnival. As they mentioned before, there are rows of carnival games and concession stands, and rides that don’t exceed the space of a house. _

**AMITIE:** Is it me, or do they add more and more to the carnival every year?   
**RINGO:** Really? I think they have less and less. Maybe I’m just growing older.

**SCENE 9: ARLE’S SITE - EVENING**

_ Arle slumps with Carbuncle on one of the logs in front of the still-lit fireplace. The light emanating from the campfire barely makes it past either of them. Dark Prince creeps out from behind the bushes and sits right next to Arle. She doesn’t even pretend to notice him. _

**DARK PRINCE:** So… real nice night we have here, huh?

_ Arle quickly glances at Dark Prince before continuing to stare at the fire. _

**DARK PRINCE:** I mean, just look up and see the beauty! Countless stars, not a single cloud in the sky, and no light to pollute it! I can’t think of anything more romantic!

_ Arle gets up and moves over to another log. _

**DARK PRINCE:** Oh, come now, don’t try to be hard-to-get like that! You don’t have to put up the facade anymore. There’s no one around to see you!

**ARLE:** Do you think I just  _ pretend _ to hate you around other people? No. I  _ genuinely _ hate you from the bottom of my heart.

_ Dark Prince moves to the log Arle is on. _

**DARK PRINCE:** Enough with the frivolities! Let’s just get away from it all, you and me together!

_ Dark Prince attempts to put his hand on Arle before Arle slaps him with all her might, leaving a handprint on Dark Prince’s face. He stares at Arle in awe as she breathes heavily. _

**ARLE:** You know what?

_ Arle gets up. _

**DARK PRINCE:** Playing hard to get, are you? You know I see right through that!

**ARLE:** There’s a secret I’ve been hiding from you. A secret I’ve been hiding from everyone. Not even my closest friends and enemies know about it.

**DARK PRINCE:** See? How hard is it to just-

_ Arle snaps her fingers, creating a small flame on the tip of her thumb. _

**DARK PRINCE:** W...wha–?

**ARLE:** This… I don’t even know what it means to everyone else. I don’t even know why I can do this. All I know is that the last time I showed someone this, they said it was dangerous. That it could kill someone. They ran away from me after that, never to see me again… maybe it scares you as well?

**DARK PRINCE:** B-but I don’t get it! There’s no way anyone can control fire! It would burn them alive!

**ARLE:** I really don’t care about that right now. Now then, would you like to be my test subject? Take a step closer if you love me that much.

**DARK PRINCE:** L-listen, Arly, er, Arle, I’d love to accept you in my open arms right now, but what you’re doing is… creepy?

**ARLE:** Fine. I guess you don’t love me that much. If that’s the case… leave.

**DARK PRINCE:** N-n-no, I love you, it’s just– 

_ Arle’s hand engulfs in flames. _

**ARLE:** Then shake. My. Hand.

**DARK PRINCE:** If you’re gonna be like this, then I’m not sure if our relationship can-

**ARLE:** **_SHAKE IT!_ **

_ Arle swings her flaming hand around. He jumps back. _

**DARK PRINCE:** How can you wave that hand around like that?

_ Arle swings it again. This time, one of the sparks floats down onto a blade of grass and ignites it. _

**DARK PRINCE:** W-w-why are you doing this?! You don’t want anyone else to know about this, right?

_ Arle stops. _

**ARLE:** I…

_ As she contemplates, the lit blade of grass spreads to more blades around it, creating a full fire. Arle runs away. Dark Prince starts to follow suit but slows down until stopping completely. _

**DARK PRINCE:** I… I don’t know what to feel about you anymore.

**SCENE 10 - SUZURAN SQUARE - EVENING**

_ Amitie and Ringo wait in line for a small Ferris wheel. Amitie looks down at the ground, the iconic smile on her face noticeably faded. As more people get off the Ferris wheel, Ringo and Amitie get further and further in line. _

**RINGO:** Hey, what’s getting you down? You’ve been like this the whole time we were here.

**AMITIE:** I just… can’t stop thinking about Arle. Should we have forced her to join us? I think she just needed us, more than anything.

**RINGO:** I’ve been thinking about that in my head as well.

**AMITIE:** You have?

_ Ringo and Amite reach the front of the line. _

**RIDE ATTENDEE:** Just the two of you?

**RINGO:** Yeah, just us.

**RIDE ATTENDEE:** Then go on ahead.

_ The two of them get onto one of the Ferris wheel carts. _

**RINGO:** Here’s what I’ve come to: Arle is a very… different person. Both of us know that. I feel like she’s had the time to get accustomed to the fact that she can’t relate as much to everyone around her as we can, but we’ve never thought about the other way around, have we? Just hanging out in a forest day in, day out? No. If anything, this is more for us than her. Time for us to think about her. What you’ve been doing? Thinking about Arle? Keep doing it.

**AMITIE:** That’s not really helping her at all!

**RINGO:** Actively? No. Subconsciously? I think it will. Now just enjoy the night, and keep her on your mind.

_ Their cart reaches the top of the Ferris wheel. Ringo notices a glowing orange spot in the nearby forest. She takes off her mask to see clearer. _

**AMITIE:** Isn’t that where Arle usually is?

**RINGO:** That is, but are the fires she makes usually that large?

_ The orange spot gets brighter and larger. _

**RINGO:** Amitie? Don’t say you told me so, but… I think something’s wrong where she is.

**CARNIE:** Hey, I think the forest is on fire!

_ Everyone else at the carnival notices the fire as well. While some run away, others run to the fire to put it out, leaving Ringo and Amitie at the top of the Ferris wheel. _

**AMITIE:** We need to help her!

**RINGO:** I know, but how? We can’t get out of here!

**AMITIE:** Here, let me try something… 

_ Amitie uses ice magic to freeze the cart. Suddenly, the cart falls off of the Ferris wheel and hits the ground. _

**RINGO:** Ow… 

**AMITIE:** Sorry.

**RINGO:** You could have at least warned me! What even happened, anyway?

**AMITIE:** I’m not entirely sure, but I remember once when we were hanging out that you told me that objects shrink when frozen. I just used that to shrink the cart slightly so that it can’t connect to the actual wheel.

**RINGO:** Because the Ferris wheel here is flimsily built. Right. Gotcha.

_ Amitie has already left the cart and run off to the forest before Ringo has even gotten up. _

**RINGO:** Hey, you could have at least said something!

_ Ringo follows suit. _

**SCENE 11: RINGO’S HOUSE - NIGHT**

_ Ringo’s mother, Nashi, walks out her front door and notices the bright glowing orange spot in the forest. _

**NASHI:** The exact same spot… she’s still there? After all this time?

**SCENE 12: RULUE’S HOUSE - NIGHT**

_ Rulue sits on a luxury couch, swirling a glass of wine in hand. She notices that she can’t see her reflection on the floor. _

**RULUE:** ( _ Groans _ ) Does he really expect me to live in such filth?  **_MINO!_ **

_ Minotauros rushes into the room. _

**MINO:** Y-yes, miss?

**RULUE:** Do you see the floor you’re stepping on?

**MINO:** I do, miss. Have I m-mentioned how lovely it is?

**RULUE:** I need to spell out everything for you, don’t I? 

**MINO:** Do you want it changed? I can do that by tomorrow.

**RULUE:** No, you moron! It’s  _ filthy _ !  **_Clean it!_ **

**MINO:** Sorry! Right away, miss!

_ Mino immediately drops to the floor and starts wiping. He hums “Hard Knock Life” softly to himself as he does. _

**RULUE:** Stop! I can’t even think while you’re doing that!

**MINO:** But don’t you sing it to yourself, miss?

**RULUE:** Just because I do, doesn’t mean you get to! Now get back to cleaning!

_ Rulue gets up and walks over to the window, looking down on the forest that surrounds her house. She takes a sip of her wine. _

**RULUE:** Sorry about that, Mino, but… you know just how miserable my life is without Princey. I can supply so much for him! What does he see in that girl?

**MINO:** Dunno, miss! I’ve never even met the girl before, but I bet she doesn’t have a mansion like this!

**RULUE:** Don’t suck up to me! You know I hate that!

**MINO:** ...Sorry.

_ A small figure, seemingly on fire, runs in view of the window. _

**RULUE:** What kind of idiot is that? I really don’t want to report a death right now.

_ She looks closer at the figure. She steps back in fear. _

**RULUE:** No… Is that? Then that would mean… so that… it makes way too much sense!

_ Without even realizing it, Rulue puts both of her hands on her head in shock, causing the glass of wine to fly out of her hands and break on the floor. She hears the glass shattering and looks to the mess she has created on the floor. Rulue merely walks away from it. _

**RULUE:** I want that cleaned by tomorrow.

**MINO:** ...Yes, miss.

**SCENE 13: NAHE WOODS - NIGHT**

_ As the carnies run to the scene of the fire, Ringo and Amitie rush past all of them. The nearby smoke causes both of them to wheeze out what they say. _

**AMITIE:** I didn’t know you could run this fast.

**RINGO:** Thanks. I can barely keep up and ( _ cough _ ) I feel like I’m gonna faint.

**AMITIE:** We’re getting close, I know it! I can just feel the heat!

_ The air gets oranger and oranger around them. Finally, they make it to the scene of the fire. _

**AMITIE:** Oh goodness! It’s gotten even worse since we last saw it!

**RINGO:** Why are you wasting your time talking?  _ Douse the flames _ !

_ Amitie spews heavily pressurized snow out of her hands onto the fire, putting it out. _

**RINGO:** You think you can control all of this?

**AMITIE:** Probably. As long as it doesn’t spread further, I can manage.

_ Amitie goes around dousing the flames with her magic. As she moves around, the amount of snow that she spews out gets less and less every second. _

**RINGO:** Are you sure you don’t need help?   
**AMITIE:** No! I can do this!

_ Eventually, Amitie is unable to spew any more snow out of her hands. She sighs. _

**RINGO:** Hey, no big! Everyone else can help put out the fire! Look, they’re doing that right now!

**AMITIE:** No, it’s not that…

**RINGO:** Amitie, this isn’t about pride at all. Why do you want to be a hero?

**???:** Because that’s what everyone wants to be.

_ The two of them turn to look at who it is. It’s Raffina. _

**AMITIE:** Oh, great. You’re gonna mock me for not being good enough, are you? For wasting time on having fun?

**RAFFINA:** No, no, right now that would be in poor taste. You did help out your friend, right? That’s commendable. I wouldn’t criticize that.

**AMITIE:** Friend? How did you know?!

**RAFFINA:** I didn’t. I just assumed. Why else would you be acting like this?

**RINGO:** Also, why are you here?

**RAFFINA:** Because maybe I’ve underestimated you, Amitiie. It takes real courage to jump right into death like that. You want to improve yourself, right?

**AMITIE:** Who doesn’t?

_ Raffina walks up to Amitie and puts her hand on Amitie’s shoulder. _

**RAFFINA:** Tomorrow. 4:00 PM. I hate when people don’t show up on time.

_ Raffina walks away. _

**RINGO:** You gonna show up to that?

**AMITIE:** Of course! I’m getting one step closer to becoming a great magician!

**RAFFINA:** You’re already failing.

**AMITIE:** Huh?

**RAFFINA:** Isn’t there somebody you’re forgetting?

_ Ringo and Amitie shift eyes at each other. _

**RINGO AND AMITIE:** **_Arle!_ **

_ They run off into the forest to search for Arle. _

**SCENE 14: NAHE WOODS - NIGHT**

_ Arle sits next to a tree, holding Carbuncle in hand. The fire that previously engulfed her hand is now gone. She tries to catch her breath as she shakes. _

**CARBUNCLE:** Gugu Gugu Gu?

**ARLE:** I don’t know, Carby. Nobody saw us when it happened, and not many know we live here. Even if they do figure out about us, we can run. I don’t know how we’ll tell the others, but I think they can connect the dots. If we have to end our relationship on a sour note, we will.

_ Arle hears footsteps around her. In her quick, panicky deduction, she immediately bolts. _

**???:** Wait, no! We want to help you!

_ It’s Amitie’s voice. Arle stops where she is and turns around to see her with Ringo. _

**ARLE:** How?

_ Silence. _

**RINGO:** ...I don’t know. But we do want to help you! We’re friends, after all, aren’t we?

**ARLE:** Do you even know what happened back there?

**RINGO:** It seems to defy what we know, but… it’s easy to figure out.

**ARLE:** You understand now? Do you understand why I’ve been keeping this from you?

**RINGO:** ...to an extent.

**ARLE:** Huh?

**RINGO:** Sure, I get it. People don’t like fire that much. It really hurts if you’re too close to you. But mankind really is special to have someone like you!

**ARLE:** What do you mean?

**AMITIE:** Fire is the greatest invention man has ever created! 

**RINGO:** Were it not for fire, we’d all be living in the stone age, eating raw meat, and getting sick with who knows what! 

**ARLE:** Really?

**RINGO:** That, and so much more! So tell ya what: come tomorrow, We’ll head to-

**AMITIE:** You’ll. I’ve got a training session tomorrow.

**RINGO:** Oh, sorry, forgot about that. If that’s the case,  _ I’ll _ head to your place and help out with your little “problem” here.

**ARLE:** Do you know how?

**RINGO:** Nope! But I’ll definitely think of something.

**SCENE ?: ???**

_ Hey, girl! Anything new? _

_ Yeah, actually; someone I want you to meet. _

_ What? You know how I am about other people! _

_ You need to open up more in life! Besides, I’ve known them for a while, and I believe that they’re someone you can really trust! _

_ Fine. Just let me see this person and I’ll judge if they… _

_ … _

_ Do I know you? _

_ What? No, not at all. _

_ Are you sure? You look really familiar. _

_ To who? I’m the only one here who has these curls. _

_ Exactly! The curls! I don’t trust people with curls! _

_ Woah, Woah! Who? When did that happen? _

_ It doesn’t matter! Now listen: I want you to carry your dainty legs out of here! Don’t come back! _

_ But what about the whole trusting thing? _

_ Forget that! _

_ Look, I don’t know what happened between you and this other person, but obviously it’s in the past. I only came here to meet someone new, so just… live and let live, right? It’s worthless to think of the past like that. _

_ … _

_ I’ll give you a day. Depending on whether or not I find you trustworthy, I’ll either let you stick around, or you’ll get out my sight and never talk about this again. _

_ Sounds easy enough. _

_ And even if you do pass, I’ll have you know that I can kick you out at any time I please if you betray me. _

_ Fair. I’d do the same if I was in your shoes. _

_ So it’s a deal? _

_ Deal. _

_ See? We can all get along with a little communication! _

_ Don’t count your chickens just yet.  _


End file.
